Fatalists II
by Iheartmalfoy13
Summary: A dramione fanfiction. You should probably read the Fatalist I before you read this. The sixth year is over and the Dark Lord has risen. Draco's fate is in constant danger, with the return of the Dark Lord will he survive, will his history with Hermione change anything? This is Draco's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1 ( full)

**oka,y guys so this is the full version. Sorry for the super long hiatus had a lot of stuff going on. A caution things get pretty dark!**

* * *

" I think enough blood is spilled for today. Traitors have to pay for their crimes. However I feel it is a waste of magical blood, and blood of a slytherin descendent even worse. But there are exceptions I suppose, I placed my faith on the wrong wizard and he has payed for it with his life. I now doubt whether his blood was really pure."

The death eaters laughter echoed around the grand hall of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco stood behind his mother. All eyes were on them, eyes full of loathing.

He couldn't see his mother's face but knew he could draw no comfort from the eyes that were filled with defeat.

Draco felt pure fear. Fear for his mother, fear for life, fear for his sanity.

Narcissa looked up hardly being able to meet the Dark Lord in the eye. Her quivering lips failed to form any words.

" What is your sister trying to say?" The Dark Lord asked Bellatrix.

" My Lord she is asking you forgiveness, she made a grave mistake and has disgraced our family. She is eager my Lord."

"Alas if you want to return to my favor then, there is a little task that I can let you do for me."

Narcissa bowed low still shivering.

" Anything my Lord"

" Unfortunately Narcissa the task is not for you to perform, your chance at compensation for your crime should be fulfilled by your son."

Draco felt the air suck out of him.

Narcissa looked towards the Dark Lord, eyes wide and pleading, the eyes that had Draco had seen convey thousands of messages today were begging the Dark Lord to take back his words. Nobody made a sound.

" There is a certain hindrance that needs to be taken care of. It musnt be too hard of a task, for he is a frail old man now, so naïve as to believe that a boy! An inane witless boy will be the end of the Dark Lord."

A little-overdone howl of laughter echoed in the hall.

A chill ran down Draco's spine as the Dark Lord approached him. He studied Draco with his snake like eyes. He leaned in and brushed his pale fingers against Draco's shoulder, Draco could feel his cool breath against his ear as the Dark Lord whispered.

" In you, I see a boy who wants to prove himself. Use this opportunity to win back what was once yours. You and your beloved mother shall be spared."

Draco's head began spinning. What was he being asked to do? Was he even capable of such a feat? How had the world suddenly turned against him?

He heard his mother's loud sobs begging the Dark Lord. She was on her knees, completely broken as if her son had been given a death sentence. Draco wanted to go to her, comfort her in his arms to assure her that she need not worry. Tell her that he would perform the task successfully. promise her that he would save them.

But his promise would be a lie. His words of comfort empty. Draco was never so confident about his own demise.

" Come forward Draco, and offer me your arm."

Draco felt his feet move, he robotically pulled up his sleve.

Narcissa turned her bloodshot eyes towards her sister.

" Bella, please….."

Bellatrix turned away ignorant.

" You are a disgrace to us. Take the opportunity. You and your son should be thankful."

His mother flinched at the cruelty and coldness shown by her sister.

She turned to the Dark Lord.

" Lord, I cannot ask for your forgiveness. But please have enough mercy, spare my son. Inflict any punishment on me, assign me any task but please let Draco go."

" He's just a boy!"

The Dark Lord drew his wand and touched it to Draco's pale arm.

And then there was pain.

* * *

He would stare at it for days. Sometimes he felt like the snake coiled around the skull would move, and sometimes he felt like it was actually breathing like it had a pulse of its own, it's own filthy heartbeat.

It was a parasite, and it was going to kill him.

"Please, I don't know anything about it! Please."

" Liar!" Bellatrix howled.

" I not ly...lying"

" crucio"

And then the screams resumed. Horrible screams. Screams he would hear late at night. Screams which echoed down the hall, screams which would not stop until he used a silencing charm. He could never watch till the end. cold sweat would run down his back and his breathing would become unsteady his chest constricting in pain. He could hear a few death eaters chuckle watching him squirm.

It was worse when there was blood when he couldn't take it he would run to his chamber and lock himself in his bathroom. And then he would puke his guts out. Afterward, his throat would burn and his eyes would be red and swollen.

His mother had accepted their fate earlier than he did. After that night not even a tear threatened her eyes. She regained her demeanor and cast her emotions aside. The blood did not scare her nor the screams, she was calm while he was paranoid. She would command respect from the other death eaters and had found a way to reconcile with her sister. She was his only source of strength, though she would not say a word to him in the company of the death eaters she would comfort him behind closed doors.

Her face would reflect unfiltered rage when she saw him break down. He sometimes felt that the rage was because of his inability to stay strong. He needed to do better if they were ever going to survive. She would not say a word to him just clean him up and put him to bed just like she would when he was ten. She would flinch at the sight of his dark mark and would pull down his sleeve. She would stay with him until he fell asleep.

She stopped coming after him to clean up and put him to bed.

He stopped running away from the screams and the blood.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! T** **he next one is coming soon.**


	2. chapter 2

" Are you absolutely sure this is in working order?"

" Yes, Ma'am pretty sure it is," Borgin replied.

Narcissa Malfoy ran her fingers along the finely polished wood.

" But of course the other one has to be in working order for it to actually do the job," he said nervously.

" Well consider it working then!" exclaimed Bellatrix, overjoyed.

" Draco's confident that the other one is at Hogwarts, aren't you Draco?" she asked.

" All I said is that I have seen one" Draco hissed.

" I never mentioned that it is in working order." Draco's voice was full of contempt, he couldn't stand his crazy, bloodthirsty aunt.

Narcissa signaled Borgin to leave them alone.

"How much time do we have left Bella?" Narcissa asked her sister.

" Enough time to get this working. However, he will be pleased if we get it done faster." Bellatrix answered a crazy glint in her eyes.

Draco could feel the pressure weighing down on him. If this cupboard didn't work then they would have to make another plan and they didn't have much time for new strategies, Draco would have to return to Hogwarts in a few days.

" I can get it to work if Borgin sends me instructions on how to fix the damage, it shouldn't be all that difficult." Draco finally let out.

" Excellent!" Bellatrix squealed. " The Dark Lord is eager to set the Dark Mark upon Hogwarts. It will be such a treat when those idiots see us wreck havoc in their beloved school."

Her maniacal laughter hurt Draco's ears. He felt disgusted.

" It's a school for god sake!" he screamed.

" uh-oh looks like my pretty nephew's got a soft spot. Made a few friends have you?" she taunted.

Draco had never been so angry. He has seen enough bloodshed, heard enough cries, a few days with the Dark Mark had made him numb. But there was still a piece of him regretting everything thing that he did, he couldn't erase his past completely.

" Don't get too excited aunt Bella, the Dark Lord wouldn't be too happy with young magical blood going to waste. And you do want to keep the Dark Lord happy don't you.?" he said, a smirk on his face hiding the rage.

" Draco why don't you examine the cupboard while Bella and I have a few words with Borgin"

He half-heartedly nodded his head as he watched his mother and aunt disappear into another room. He looked around the room, casually fiddling with random magical objects, everything painfully reminded him of his father. He smiled remembering how his father had forbidden him to even touch any of those objects. And now here he was in a room full of them, left alone without any supervision trying to figure out how they work. The irony stung.

He felt a familiar feeling of secretly being watched. His eyes darted around nervously. They finally fell upon the small window. He could have recognized the brown bush of hair anywhere. What hell was she doing here? For a second everything felt out of place. He drew his wand and muttered a spell to draw the shutters. He tried to convince himself that it was probably a trick of Light, he wasn't crazy enough to be hallucinating. He tried to drown his thoughts but they kept resurfacing. Just the thought of her triggered a flood of unwelcome memories.

He has pushed those memories into the deepest crevices of his mind expecting to forget about them all together. He wanted to forget about them, they brought about a false sense of security which he hated.

He couldn't afford to be fooled, he couldn't let his guard down anymore, he couldn't allow the strings that attached him to the past control or even influence him. The past months had weathered him down, if he was going to survive this then he needed to understand that the dark mark was his reality now.

He was now a instrumental piece in the Dark Lord's game and the stakes were too high.

_

" I assure you, there is nothing in that box that will be of any interest to you," Draco said as he tried to convince Filch that the trunk which the Death Eaters had sent him wasn't filled with dark objects. He was shocked that they were checking trunks, they never had before.

" I think you can excuse Mr. Malfoy, Argus. I take responsibility for him."

Draco looked into Snape's black eyes, giving him a slight nod as if some sort of acknowledgment. He was surprised at Snape's visits to the Manor, he was quite a frequent visitor and came only to attend to the Dark Lord himself. Draco knew his mother and Snape were in some sort of agreement and that Snape was going to assist him in the mission. But Draco knew better, the task assigned to him had to be done only by him alone, if Snape played too big a part in his mission then circumstances weren't going to be any better for Draco. It was his job and he was determined that the only way to get this over with was to get the job done.

He got to the Great Hall a little too late. He had missed the annual sorting, he took his seat beside Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini and slowly endured the pain of carrying a weight no one else could see or feel.

He thought his horrid nightmares would take a break from taking over his dreams, but even in the familiar bed of his dorm, he couldn't escape the demons he had been running from. He skipped as many classes as he could, he avoided every encounter and every conversation, he basically started spending every minute that he could inside his room. But teachers had begun to notice his absence and the few friends he managed to have begun to question his withdrawal.

Snape had told him to behave as normal as possible, he didn't need to do anything before he received any further instructions.

He began to attend classes again, tried not to miss his meals and began to interact with his friends. But he was so afraid of forgetting about the real reason he was still in school, he didn't want to let his guard down. He had come to terms with the fact that he was a different person now, with different priorities and bigger responsibilities.

" Potions is in the next room" he heard her say. He nodded his head absentmindedly, trying his best to avoid her eyes, he took a step forward so that she would move to the side and let him go but she stood there as still as stone, waiting for a response. He avoided her gaze, he felt cornered, forced into a situation he had no plans to be in.

" I don't want to admit it, but I missed you more than I thought I would," she continued confidently.

"How was your summer Draco?"

He couldn't believe she was trying to start a normal conversation with him. He then realized that though he may have changed over the summer she was exactly the same. And her memories of them still fresh, but it wasn't the same for Draco, the experiences that he went through the summer had left him with too many scars, and any memory of the days before the last few months felt like a completely different lifetime.

He wanted to say something that would push her away, give her a hint that things had changed. The brief relationship ship they shared felt so distant, memories of the time they spent together buried beneath the horrors he had faced during the summer.

" Nothing extraordinary" he replied. Draco didn't want her to think anything was wrong, he couldn't afford to answer her questions or have her doubt him.

An awkward silence ensued.

"You look different", she said her eyes looking down as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I am different he thought.

"We should get to class," he said making an effort to end the conversation.

She nodded her head and followed him to class where their new potions professor Slughorn was waiting.

 **please let me know what you guys think, it helps me a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can anyone tell me what this potion in my cauldron is?", Professor Slughorn asked his class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Everyone tried to get a better view of the potion in the cauldron and the ingredients listed on the board.

Hermione's hand shot up and Slughorn slightly surprised gestured her to answer.

" Its Amorentia," she said confidently as she approached the cauldron.

" It is a kind of love potion, it smells different to each person according to what smell each person is attracted to."

Slughorn nodded in approval and asked her to go on.

" For example" Hermione continue

" I smell peppermint, cologne and old books"

Everyone in the class began talking among themselves and Hermione's cheeks turned bright red as giggles erupted from the back of the class.

" An excellent explanation Ms…." Slughorn stuttered.

" Granger" Hermione completed beaming with appreciation.

" However today I have no intention to teach you to make this dangerous potion but instead to make a simple antidote which – lucky for you- can be easily concocted" Slughorn announced.

The classroom gave a collective groan.

The rest of the class was a blur for Draco, he found Slughorn annoying, his enthusiasm off-putting.

* * *

Draco received a letter from his mother after weeks of waiting. He was anxious for further instructions. He tore the envelope open and traced his fingers over the inked words. For the hundredth time that day he thought about whether he and his mother would get out of this mess alive.

 _Dearest Draco_ she wrote

 _I hope that you are doing well. Just because your OWLs are over doesn't mean you neglect your academics. It is absolutely necessary that you acquire excellent grades as you do every year. And it would please me if you made effort to get back on the Quidditch team, I suspect you miss playing quidditch yourself. Severus Snape has informed me about your reclusive behavior and it is unpleasant to hear such complains, I expect better from you Draco. Relationships are important, especially beneficial ones, severing them will do you no good. You must realize that having people in your favor is an advantage that no amount of wealth or name can give you. Favors done in the past do pay off in the future._

 _So do me a favor and do not spend any time worrying about me. And please cooperate with Severus, I am not asking you to trust him completely but at the least give him some benefit of the doubt. These fragile bonds can be your salvation; do not take them for granted. I believe in you Draco, have faith in my belief._

 _With regards_

 _Your mother_

With the letter, he had received some school supplies and a brand new set of Quidditch robes. He immediately got rid of the letter and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. He had some things he needed to fix.

* * *

To his surprise, the Slytherin team auditions were not due till another hour. The Gryffindors had taken over the stadium. They had a spot for the keeper open and a bunch of big-headed Gryffindors had lined up to be the future keeper. Ron Weasley stood in line sheepishly. Draco smirked and thought how they would probably pick Ron. With Potter as the captain and the weasely girl as the vice-captain, it was easy to guess who they would pick. He glanced towards the stands and was surprised to see Hermione Granger. weirdly she sat at quite a distance from the rest of her friends. She clearly had a different motive.

Most of the players were pretty rubbish expect a boy in his potions class called Mclaggen. Draco who considered himself a fair sportsman despite what everyone one else thought. Mclaggen had a pretty good start with decent saves. But surprisingly he began to lose focus, he began missing the really easy saves which took Draco by surprise. He knew something was up, someone must have been hexing him. Unlike the proud and honest Gryffindors, Draco was familiar with this sort of tampering with the rules. He was impressed, it was not only difficult to cast such spells it was also extremely difficult to remain discrete. He would have never guessed it was Granger if not all the others in the stadium were complete dimwits. she smiled mischievously as she cast the spells under her breath.

Draco was amused by her tenacity, she obviously had no qualms about breaking the rules when it came to her friends. He felt the need to confront her about her unfair means to get her friend into the Quidditch team, he was excited about the thought of watching her squirm with discomfort when confronted with the fact that not many people knew her like he did. He wanted to see her self-righteousness fall away. Draco decided that his mother was right there was no point in ignoring Granger, he knew her enough to know she wouldn't let him go easily. His relationship with her would not hamper his mission in any way it would even provide him an advantage of a sort. And this was the perfect moment to go and talk to her, he had the upper hand with the question asking this time.

Luckily she left a little early and was completely alone. Draco caught up to her from behind and made his first attempt at conversation after his return to school.

" It was quite a surprise to watch you use your skills for something other than acquiring good grades"

Hermione jumped a little at the sound of his voice and looked at him as if she had seen a dementor. She stopped dead on her tracks and folded her arms and squinted her eyes and blinked a few times like she couldn't believe he was trying to talk to her.

" First of all, it isn't as surprising as you trying to start a conversation after avoiding me before potions yesterday. I thought it was going to be a lot harder than this to coax you into even making eye contact". she said.

Draco smirked.

" It is called acting Granger, in case you haven't heard we are mortal enemies and mortal enemies don't chat up about the summer break in an evidently crowded corridor", he said finally meeting her gaze.

Her eyes crinkled when she laughed. All this felt so familiar and natural that it secretly horrified Draco.

"Let's not forget that you yourself are quite an actress, it also takes a lot of non-magical skill to pull something like that off," said Draco expertly maneuvering the conversation back to the original topic.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" It was a favor" she offered as an explanation. She squirmed as he had expected her too and avoided eye contact.

" And to who do you owe such a big favor to?" Draco questioned already knowing the answer.

" apparently that is none of your business" she answered and smiled sweetly as if it was such a mystery.

Draco found it hard to admit that he enjoyed her company it made him feel less alone. He realized cutting himself off wasn't the right thing to do, it made him weak.

Hermione took his hand and Draco went stiff. It wasn't difficult to notice how coarse his hands had become. She just began to ask him about it but he shut her down with a quick kiss on her lips.

Colour flooded her cheeks and Draco felt a moment of peace, a small break from all the bullshit his life was throwing at him.

" if you will excuse me now there is something I need to redeem," Draco told her shattering the momentary trance they were in.

Hermione nodded her head wished him luck.

" Call me if you need any favors," she said smiling mischievously.

" Oh, Granger I bet it is the last thing I need".

She rolled her eyes at the cocky comeback and watched Draco return to the Quidditch field.

The Slytherin Quidditch team hadn't found a permanent seeker since Draco had quit. They found some substitutes but they were temporary. They needed a permanent solution and Draco Malfoy was determined to be the permanent solution to the problem that he had created. The only thing getting in his way was Marcus Flint ( Slytherin team captain) and of course the rest of his old friends which luckily included only Crabbe and Goyle.

It became evident to Malfoy that he needed allies, he needed Crabbe and Goyle to do his errands, he needed his Slytherin classmates to trust and revere him like they once did. He had to redeem his throne which he once took for granted.

The first step was to get back on the Quidditch team and earn their loyalty. His fight with Marcus Flint was going to make that very difficult. No amount of skill could make Flint look past that punch Malfoy had thrown him. He needed the support of the rest of the team.

Draco and begun to get into his brand new set of Quidditch robe and gear when Blaise Zabini walked in. Draco gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his presence and Zabini did the same.

After Malfoy had left there had been a few new additions in the team. Zabini had taken up an empty spot for the chaser, from what Malfoy heard he was pretty good.

" Honestly speaking Zabini I didn't take you for the Quidditch type, was pretty surprised that you're the new chaser" Draco stated trying to start conversation.

" I didn't take you for a quitter Malfoy, I was surprised when you did" Zabini replied.

The comeback stung but Draco really needed to know what the dynamics of the team were and he wasn't going to let his only chance slip.

" I understand me quitting must impact the team greatly. Lost to Hufflepuff for 250 points that must not have been very pretty." Draco taunted.

" It sure wasn't your fault though, your pretty good, better than most of the chasers we've had these past few years" he continued.

Zabini who was used to compliments gave him his signature smirk.

" Well when you're taking orders from a dung brain there isn't much you can do for the team" replied Zabini.

Malfoy's ears shot up, he had found the goldmine, all that was left to do was to exploit it.

More people turned up for the tryouts than Malfoy expected. Crabbe and Goyle had turned up for replacing the current beaters and they had a pretty good shot, they had become even more buff this past summer and it was intimidating all the other beaters.

Draco was confident enough to admit that he was the only one on the pitch who really deserved to be the seeker. It was obvious to everyone watching, but unfortunately not to the thick-headed Marcus Flint.

" Bletchley you're the new beater and as for Goyle your welcome as the substitute and Harper is the Slytherin seeker for this year" Flint announced at the end of the tryout.

Draco couldn't contain his laughter. Everyone one was looking at him, either they were sorry for him or downright annoyed at his behavior.

" Is it bothering you Malfoy ?" Flint asked him aggressively.

"Me?" Malfoy replied.

" I think it bothers me the least Flint, with three consecutive games, lost the year before it would be quite a relief that my name won't be smeared in the dirt with the rest of the team."

Flint's nose began to flare and he balled his hands into tight fists.

"it's not like we lack any talent in Slytherin, in fact, we have the best, but sometimes you see its important to utilize the talent", Draco continued.

"If you ask me the downfall of the team is not only because they lost an excellent seeker but also because of bad tactics, too much aggression and of course poor guidance"

At this Flint lunged towards Draco. Draco swiftly dodged the punch and before Flint could try another hit the Slytherin players caught him by the arms.

" What are you trying to get at Malfoy?" Flint asked, his eyes red and bulging.

Draco simply took a step and leaned forward until his head was inches apart from Flint's.

"Oh don't you see Marcus you're the problem. Don't believe me why don't you ask them yourself" Draco taunted.

Flint looked at his teammates.

" Tell Malfoy to fuck off. He has no idea what he's talking about" Flint shouted. Only to have no one respond.

Draco smiled cunningly. "See, they don't agree with you."

Flint gave the team a furious stare.

" I see what you are getting at Malfoy, you want in, you want to be captain! " he shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes and nonchalantly said, " Oh Marcus, I am just here to take my place as seeker back. I don't want to be captain. I'm just pointing out that we have an incompetent captain who is too aggressive to think. We need someone calm, someone whose clever with strategy. Someone like Zabini"

Zabini looked shocked but regained his composure and decided not to say anything.

Flint gave Zabini a furious look and then looked back at Malfoy and said " You think after days of hiding you can just waltz in here and talk shit"

" First of all Flint, my suggestion is not shit and second I can get this through Snape. It's easier than you think it is."Draco said.

Flint gave Draco a hard stare and then looked at the rest of the team.

"This bastard feeding you shit" he spat out.

He exited the grounds and left the team quite shaken.

The rest of the players didn't say anything and walked towards the locker rooms.

Zabini caught up with Malfoy and asked him" Can you really pull this stunt off with Snape?"

"you doubt?"Draco asked him back.

Zabini didn't answer.

" I owe you," he said instead and walked with Draco to the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

For as long as Draco Malfoy had known Pansy Parkinson he had come to learn that it wasn't easy to ignore her. She had been one of the few people who talked to him when he had gone antisocial. So that meant she wasn't going to stop trying now.

She had grown quite a bit over the summer. Her nose no longer pug like fit perfectly into her face. Her dark hair cut perfectly into a neat bob and her skirt slightly shorter than it was before. Pansy attracted quite a lot of attention to herself lately and Draco found that irritating. He liked the old annoying Pansy better.

" Heard there was quite a lot of drama in the Quidditch field today," Pansy stated as she and Draco walked toward the dorm after dinner.

" I thought you had better things to do than listen to gossip" Draco retorted.

Pansy sighed ever so slightly and put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

" The fact that Draco Malfoy is back on the Quidditch team is not gossip its news," she said giving Draco a coy smile.

" In fact we should celebrate" she suggested.

Draco gave a hard stare at Pansy what she suggested was absolutely absurd.

 _But why the hell not?_ he thought.

After all, Draco Malfoy needed people to know that he was back.

Draco's small victory wasn't celebrated very long. Snape had asked him to stay back after the class and Merlin forbid he wasn't going to shower Draco with any good news.

* * *

"Had quite a celebration yesterday?" Snape inquired.

Draco decided to ignore his question and get straight to business.

"What is it Snape?" he asked.

Snape sighed ever so slightly and said: " Mr. Malfoy I demand you to treat me with the utmost respect and call me professor within the school grounds."

Draco snorted and let out an obligatory apology.

" Mr. Malfoy, I know that you have been working sincerely on repairing the cupboard but it has been decided that you start making attempts on your original mission," Snape said removing a book from his shelf.

" Here Mr. Malfoy this might help you. I wish you the best in your endeavors"

Draco took the book from Snape and with a quick thank, you headed out the door.

* * *

" What has suddenly got you so interested in potions may I ask"

Draco put the book down and frowned at Zabini who had asked him the stupidest question.

"Is it not normal for a student of magic to be studying for a test?" he asked Zabini.

" I completely forgot about the test" Pansy shrieked.

" Calm down Pansy I've got you covered," Zabini said as he gave Pansy a sympathetic look.

"Unfortunately Blaise the self-writing quills are an old trick and it's not gonna work" Draco informed his fellow Slytherin

Zabini shifted closer to the other two and whispered:" Malfoy self-writing quills are the last thing on my mind, what I was talking about was there."

He pulled out a loose sheet from his books and handed it to Draco.

" How can you be so sure?" Draco asked.

"How can I not be when Slughorn himself handed this out to us" Zabini answered.

" You asshat, I always wondered what he did with his special lot during his private dinner parties," Draco said laughing.

" Isn't good with subtlety is he that old bat Slughorn?" Draco asked surprised.

" I wouldn't agree on that, he obviously didn't mention it to us directly but any idiot could get the hint," Zabini said sporting an amused grin.

Pansy grabbed the notes from Zabini's hand and got off the lunch table.

" Thank you, Blaise, and if you will excuse me I need some catching up to do," she told Draco and Zabini and walked out the hall.

* * *

He found her exactly where he thought he would. With her head buried in a book, she didn't even notice him sit down in front of her.

Draco fake coughed to let his presence be known.

Hermione jumped at the sound and rolled her eyes before looking up at him.

She smiled and her face lit up. She was exactly as Draco had remembered her to be.

" I have finally uncovered your secret to top grades" he announced mockingly.

She gave him a confused look.

" Hints from teachers of course" he whispered leaning in close.

She sighed.

" Are you talking about…"

"Slughorn" he completed for her.

She took a deep breath as if she trying to calm herself down and said, " You can't possibly think I would try to take advantage of him, he has good intentions and others exploit it. And to be clear I do not have any desire to do such a thing"

"Oh, how honorable" Draco mocked.

" Shut up," she told him trying to suppress giggles herself.

"Since you are such a noble student I figured that you would help a troubled classmate out. I have been reading this book recently and can't understand a few things. Would you care to explain?" he asked her earnestly.

She couldn't say no.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and all Draco did during those weeks was practice Quidditch. They had a match with Gryffindor to start the season and he needed to prove to everyone that the changes made in the team had to be for the better.

Draco was alone in the locker room and was almost done putting on his gear when he heard someone shuffle outside the locker room. He was genuinely surprised when he saw Granger enter nervously.

" Have you come here to try an Imperious on me so that your team will win?" Draco asked.

" Am I that predictable?" Hermione asked in return trying her best not to laugh.

" I just felt like wishing you best of luck. I kind of figured that it is your first match in forever so you know.," she said as she walked up to where Draco was standing.

" So you sneak into a boys locker room? Unfortunately, Granger, it's just me and even I have my shirt on" he said enjoying how irritated Hermione looked.

"Why can't I just wish you luck without you thinking that I have some ulterior motive?" she asked him.

Just as Draco was about to answer he heard footsteps coming towards the locker room. He quickly signaled Hermione to hide behind some lockers.

Pansy walked in confidently and smiled as if she was pleased to see Draco.

" Are you nervous?" she asked him.

" Not at all," he answered trying his best to look at ease.

She looked as if she was at a loss for words and looked at him a little nervous.

The awkward silence would have continued if Pansy hadn't hugged him.

She smelt like perfume and the cinnamon toast that they had served for breakfast and her bob felt awfully soft against his neck.

When she broke away she looked a little embarrassed.

" I am glad that you're back Draco. You seemed a little distant lately like you were in pain or were really unhappy. I just wanted to tell you never to do that again, there are people that care about you Draco….just remember that okay."

And just like that she was gone only leaving a whiff of her perfume behind.

Draco just stood her surprised by what happened, he had completely forgotten about Hermione until he heard her voice.

" Seems like someone has a crush on you," she said.

" Why you jealous Granger?" he asked smiling at the thought of it.

"No, Pansy Parkinson can like anyone she wants why will it be any of my business."

Draco was a little disappointed by her answer so he decided to clear somethings up and said," Since this conversation has already begun I would also like to mention that it doesn't bother me at all that Ron Weasely stares at you like you're a meatloaf"

Hermione looked amused. " Stop messing with me," she said. " And by the way, Ron is dating Lavender Brown."

Draco thought of how clueless Granger was. Out of courtesy and a desire to not make Granger's head any bigger than it already was he refrained from mentioning other the boys who liked her. Mclaggen, for instance, stared at her like a puppy, hell he even heard a few Slytherins talking about her.

He immediately wanted to end this conversation and so he blamed her for diverting his mind from the game and rushed her out after giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

It was safe to say that Slytherin did extremely well. The Gryffindor team was a sour sight with lousy replacements for Fred and George who had quit school the previous year .with the whole of Slytherin chanting " Weasley is Our King" ( a short rhyme Malfoy had come up with in the shower) Ron Weasely almost peed his pants and could hardly save anything from going in through the hoops. The highlight of it all was that Draco had caught the snitch and it had felt amazing to see the defeat on Potter's face.

Draco was done winning everyone's confidence back. Now he had to focus on his mission. He had not forgotten about it and was anxious to do something fast. He had to report back to the Death Eaters who were getting impatient. If he didn't attempt anything then he would lose all credibility and would be in danger. What scared Draco the most was that his actions also affected his mother, and the last thing he wanted was to put her through any kind of danger.

Draco knew he had limited time, he needed to report something to Death Eaters and he had to do it fast.

Draco had planned everything meticulously. He had ordered a charmed object from Borgin and Burkes which would be secretly delivered to him behind the Three Broom Sticks. There he planned to use an Imperius on someone so that they could deliver it to the headmaster. Draco knew it was a feeble attempt but it was better than nothing.

So on the day of the Hogsmeade outing, Draco walked hurriedly to the Three Broomsticks. He was extremely nervous was continuously fiddling with his wand. As soon as he reached the pub he spotted a man in a dark robe. He looked at Draco and nodded and signaled him to go behind the pub. Draco followed him obediently.

" Don't dare open the package. It is extremely dangerous to handle with care." the hooded man whispered.

And before Draco could ask any questions he was gone.

The package was heavy and securely wrapped in brown paper. Draco anxiously entered the pub and quickly spotted Crabbe and Goyle seated in the corner. He had asked them to wait for him here. He did not want to look suspicious by coming to the pub alone. he had asked Crabbe and Goyle because they asked the least questions, but it wasn't the only reason. Draco had seen both of their fathers in the Malfoy Manor and knew that they were Death Eaters. He could expect them to keep hush if anything wrong happened.

One by one Draco watched as the rest of the students come in and go out. He needed someone who would not be checked or investigated. A Gryffindor perhaps since everyone was a little biased towards them. He spotted Katie Bell enter the washroom and leapt to his feet, he grabbed the parcel and slipped into the washroom. Bell was in one of the cubicles, Draco pulled the hood of his robe over his face and pulled out his wand. He had to make sure Katie couldn't recognize him. Narcissa with the help of the other Death Eaters had taught Draco a lot of spells and magic, occlumency and the imperius curse being one of them.

Draco took a deep breath as he heard the door of the cubicle creak open.

" Imperio"

For a second Draco felt like the spell didn't work, Katie stood still as a rock a look of surprise on her frozen face. Her eyes looked like glassy orbs and then cleared revealing her normal eyes again.

Draco sighed from relief. He looked her dead in the eye. He took her cold hands and made her hold the package.

"Deliver this to the headmaster," he said his voice stern.

She nodded her head as if still in a trance and exited the washroom.

Draco stood there still for a while for the first time contemplating the consequences of what he had done.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle were bickering about who should be the substitute beater in the next Quidditch game when Draco joined them. And like Draco predicted he wasn't asked any questions. He let the conversation continue, his heart was hammering against his chest and his breathing heavy. He wanted to follow Katie make sure she got the job done but that would be a stupid move. He was going to wait a least half an hour and then go and wait in front of the Headmasters office for a while. He wanted to obliviate Katie make sure she didn't remember anything.

Just when Malfoy was ready to go Pansy and Nott joined them.

" Guess who I just saw being taken to the infirmary?" Pansy asked her voice fraught with excitement.

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Montgomery?" Goyle asked. " Because I really need him to be injured for the next game" he explained.

" No you silly" Pansy said giggling. " Hermione Granger, she looked stiff as a rock when they were carrying her there."

" What do you think happened to her?" Pansy asked.

" I just saw her at the gates checking students with Filch she looked fine then" Nott noted.

Draco's heart started beating faster.

"Uhh I need to go," he said trying to sound as normal as possible.

He rushed out without waiting for their response.

He cursed himself, the worse thing that could happen had happened. How could he have been so reckless so shortsighted? How could he be so irresponsible?

On his arrival at the infirmary, Draco was surprised by the absence of Hermione's millions of friends. He had been expecting them to be swarming the hospital wing. But instead, it was empty.

He saw her lying down on the bed stiff as a rock.

As he got closer he noticed her eyes were closed but her lips slightly parted. Her skin was turning pale and a little blue. And when he touched her hand it was cold.

 _Why did it have to be her?_ he thought to himself.

He felt like a boulder was crushing his chest. He felt guilty and responsible for her current state.

Was she going to die? For the first time, he felt the reality of the situation.

This was just the start, he was going to hurt a lot of people, people he knew and people he didn't. Was it going to be worth it? He knew he was never going to forgive himself for this.

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"

Ms. Pomfrey's sharp voice cut Draco's thoughts short.

" Did you find a counter curse? Is she going to make it?' he asked eagerly.

" Counter-curse? It was a poisoning, Mr. Malfoy. Sorry that you were misinformed. But anyway luckily the antidote was given to her minutes after it happened so she will recover." She answered.

Draco released Hermione's hands and almost couldn't believe what Pomfrey had just said. He hoped to feel relieved but his chest still felt heavy as he watched Hermione's still form.

Before he could ask any questions Pomfrey sternly asked him to leave.

* * *

Katie Bell was returning from the Headmasters office when Draco found her.

Draco stopped her and took her by the hand. He led her into a dark passage and didn't stop until they were deep inside.

He stunned her and her body went stiff and slumped to the ground.

He crouched and tilted her face towards him.

" Thank you for your services Katie" he whispered to her.

He cleared his mind and concentrated and remembered what his mother had told him.

 _Penetrate the victim's mind_

" Obliviate" Draco whispered.

He left her there in the hallway. She would wake up a few minutes later wondering how she ever got there and having no memory of the day past.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

The young Slytherins were lounging in the Slytherin common room when Draco entered. Pansy and Theo were playing a game of wizard chess- Pansy evidently winning- Blaise had his nose buried in a book and Crabbe and Goyle were arm wrestling.

Theodore Nott invisible for the last few years had suddenly become a part of Draco's friend circle. He was tall and scrawny and looked almost elvish. His brown curls fell sloppily over his eyes and his eyes crinkled every time he smiled, which was often. Draco didn't know him well, in fact he knew very little about Nott. He just encountered him whenever he was with Pansy or with Blaise. Draco was surprised at how easily he fit in as if he was there all along.

Draco sat in his usual seat trying his best not to attract any questions and hoping that no one would ask any questions. He kept thinking about Dumbledore and the little package that he made Katie Bell deliver for him. Everything had gone according to plan. Now all he had to do was wait. He knew that Dumbledore would easily be able to identify the dark object, there was very little chance that he would be fooled. Draco just hoped that he wouldn't be able to trace the package back to him.

Pansy's shrill voice broke Draco's train of thought. Pansy was eagerly asking Blaise about the incident that took place at Slughorn's party.

"Slughorn had this bottle of malt and he poured Granger a glass, she took a sip and next thing you know she was on the floor choking," Blaise explained.

Draco's earshot up when he heard Hermione's name, he leaned closer so that he could include himself in the conversation.

"Everyone looked at Slughorn and he was white in the face completely confused. Granger was turning blue and everything and then Potter shoved this herb in her mouth and suddenly she vomited the malt out. You guys should have seen Slughorn he thought he killed her, for a second everyone thought he had killed her."

" So how did Slughorn end up giving Granger the poisoned malt?" Draco asked Blaise.

" no idea" Blaise answered eager to get back to his book.

" Well I heard a different version of this incident," Pansy said trying to keep the conversation alive. She pushed the chess board away and turned towards Draco as if preparing herself to tell Draco something of great importance.

" Vanessa told me that she overheard Slughorn telling McGonagall that the malt was gifted to him and he just wanted to share it with some students."

Goyle who suddenly seemed interested gave Pansy a confused look before telling everyone one the version he'd heard.

"A guy from the Quidditch team told me that Slughorn bought it off the street vendor and had intended to gift the malt to the headmaster"

Theo began to laugh and suggested that all of it was bullshit.

Pansy annoyed nudged Theo's arm and asked him to shut up.

" I think it is perfect for the beginning of a scandal," Pansy exclaimed clapping her hands as she giggled with delight. She looked at the rest of the Slytherins waiting for different opinions or some other version of the incident. Blaise looked uninterested, Theo kept insisting that it was nonsense and Crabbe and Goyle returned to their unfinished game of arm wrestling.

Pansy locked her eyes on Malfoy and began to ask him on his take of the poisoning incident. She wouldn't let this go without blowing it out of proportion and coming to some bizarre conclusion. Pansy had a thing for scandals and mystery most rumors of the school had originated from conversations that she had started. She was ready to start a new one.

" I personally am very curious about who gave the malt to Slughorn," Draco replied as he sat up straight and decided to indulge in a little mischief. It wouldn't do him any harm and he sincerely wanted to find out who this mystery person was. It just occurred to Draco that if what Goyle heard was true then it was important news to him. Someone else was after the Headmaster and he needed to find out why. He knew that a few of his friends were withholding information, Pansy knew it too and she was trying to pry out the secrets. Malfoy figured that he might as well help Pansy out.

" Obviously everyone is curious about this person who tricked the poor Slughorn."Pansy agreed a little surprised that Malfoy was interested.

"I don't think he bought it off a street vendor the only place that sells alcohol in Hogsmeade is Three Broom Sticks."

Malfoy nodded in agreement the street vendor seemed a little shady. From what he had heard the poison was strong and was not easy to brew. The conversation had almost reached a dead end before Pansy spoke up.

" You guys might think I am going a little overboard but I think its one of his favorite students. They keep giving him gifts, I bet he just thought it was another well-intended gift and was too scared to reveal the name because he liked the student too much."

Draco found it amusing how easily Pansy came up with stuff like this. The rest of the Slytherins found it amusing too especially Theo.

"Did you pull that out from some mystery novel?" Theo asked her his voice still quivering from the laugh he was trying to suppress.

" Laugh all you want Theo but its closer to the truth than you think." Pansy spat at Theo getting defensive. "Why don't you ask Blaise about the gifts he will confirm it for you." She suggested.

Blaise sighed as if he was annoyed at getting dragged back into the conversation.

" Yes Slughorn does receive gifts but I doubt anyone would gift him poisoned malt." He said as he picked up his books and got ready to leave.

Pansy wasn't satisfied with the answer and Theo seemed like he had given up trying to prove Pansy wrong. Malfoy, on the other hand, was even more interested than before. Pansy's theory seemed a little too crazy. But in a world where a seventeen-year-old is ordered to murder his own headmaster, there are very few things that actually qualify as crazy.

* * *

The fact that Draco hadn't heard a word about the dark object that he sent to the headmaster was getting on his nerves. Dumbledore looked completely fine during breakfast the next morning and didn't even make any sort of announcement about tightening the security on the school grounds. Katie bell looked okay too, she didn't even glance at him when they crossed paths. Draco Malfoy was expecting trouble and he was caught off guard when he got none.

The whole day dragged on as if nothing had happened the previous day. It felt like everyone else except Draco was in on some sort of joke. He felt sort of invisible, almost like a ghost. it was as if some invisible force was testing his patience, and the reward was clutched between an owl's beak.

The owl was waiting on the window pane when Draco got back to his dorm. The envelope still smelt like his mother's perfume.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I am writing this in an extreme case of urgency. I apologize for the brevity. I have come to learn that the Dark Lord has recently given another young student the Dark Mark. I don't know who it is, and it is unlikely that I will. I do not know what to make of this news, or if it changes the course of the plan._

 _That is all._

 _With regards,_

 _Your mother_

As Draco's eyes scanned the letter a laugh escaped his lips. He was amazed at how life always seemed to surprise him. He was going to give up predicting it.

* * *

From what the rumors said Hermione Granger was still a lifeless form in the infirmary. She was not dead, just in a temporary state of coma. It was however extremely rare to find her unattended or alone. That was the reason Draco Malfoy found himself sneaking into the hospital wing late at night. Even though she could not possibly see him he found it odd to visit her in his night robes so he pulled a sweater over it and hoped nobody would see him. Before he left his dorm room he grabbed a textbook so he could have a believable alibi when they caught him roaming the halls in his pajamas.

Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight when Draco entered the hospital wing. It was completely empty with the only occupied bed being Hermione's. He pulled a stool and sat next to her. Her hair surrounded her head like some sort of halo, her mouth was slightly open but her eyes were completely shut. The silence was deafening. Draco grabbed a Daily Prophet which someone had left on her bedside table.

"Mass **breakout** from Azkaban" Draco read aloud

"The ministry in deep turmoil after the prisoners escape Azkaban. Fudge in a tight spot, the second breakout during term….. okay not exactly what you would want to hear"

He flipped the newspaper looking for another article which he hoped would contain better news.

" Well this seems a little better" he muttered as he found an article about galleons being seized from corrupt wizards.

" I personally don't think they are corrupt Granger," he told Hermione's still form after he read her the entire article. He half expected Hermione to wake up, correct him and argue about the incompetent wizard banks. Draco traced her hand with his and began to draw invisible patterns across her skin.

" I think this is the perfect time to mention that I have not been very honest. remember when you first talked to me after summer, the time you cornered me in the corridor. You told me that I looked different….. you were right."

He paused looking at Hermione's face, the pale moonlight made her look like a ghost some sort of mirage. Draco pushed a stray curl behind her ear and continued.

" I have been asked to do something that I fear I won't be able to. But I have to do it and you are going to hate me for it. I know it's useless telling you this but I just want you to know that I don't have a choice."

He took her hand and held it with both of his, he began to shake as silent tears dampened his cheeks. His head bent and his voice coarse he began to apologize. Like if he said sorry enough times maybe she would actually forgive him for what he was about to do.

* * *

The night didn't end with Draco returning to his dorm. Halfway to the Slytherin dungeons, he remembered that he left his textbook in the infirmary next to Hermione's bed. When he returned to the hospital wing he came across an odd site. A curly haired boy stood in front of Hermione's bed looking down at her. Draco didn't know Theodore Nott very well but he knew something was up and he was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

C **onstructive criticism is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had different theories as to why he found Theodore Nott next to Hermione Granger's hospital bed. The first theory was that Nott had developed feelings for Granger which was absurd but not impossible. The second theory was that Nott was in some way was responsible for Granger's current state and was visiting her in the middle of the night out of guilt. Draco found the second theory the most plausible given the third theory was that Nott had some weird fetish for watching sick people sleep.

The possibility of Nott's hand in Granger's accident made clear that he was the 'young death eater' that his mother had mentioned in her letter. Draco would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he felt threatened. The most threatening fact about Theodore Nott was that Draco knew very little about him.

To eliminate the minor threat Draco decided to do some uncovering. Theodore Nott shared a dorm with three other Slytherins one of the being Blaise Zabini. While all his classmates attended potions with Snape, Draco snuck into Nott's dorm.

The dorm looked like any other, it wasn't very hard to make out Nott's bed from the others. He had a photo of him and his mother on the bedside table. As he examined the photograph a little closer he noticed how little Nott had changed. He was probably around eight or nine years old when the photo was taken. He still had the same curly hair, and the same lazy smile. Only difference was that he was probably around three feet taller. Draco put the frame back on the table and looked through the drawer. There wasn't anything peculiar so he began looking through the books on his shelf. He desperately wanted to use a summoning charm to get hold of any letters but he didn't want to misplace anything.

Draco knew that if Nott had even an ounce of sense he wouldn't leave any important lying around his dorm room. But Draco had been hiding things for longer and knew all the small tricks. That is why he began to tap the walls looking for a hollow sound. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching. Blaise Zabini found Draco Malfoy on his knees tapping the wooden floor below Nott's bed.

"What are you looking for Malfoy?" Zabini asked him unsuprised to see the blonde in his dorm room.

Draco didn't even stop and look up he was already caught red handed there was no point in taking the trouble spinning up new lies.

"Just wanted to know a fellow Slytherin a little better." He replied unbothered by what Zabini thought of him.

"Doesn't it bother you that Nott was basically invisible a few years back and now he is best buddies with Pansy and all the others." Draco said as if it would justify him going through someone's stuff.

Zabini looked unfazed and a little annoyed.

"Draco, I don't know why you're paranoid all of a sudden and what caused you to do this but you won't find anything here."

"Tell me something I don't already know" Malfoy said as he got up from under the bed finally giving up.

"let's forget that I was ever here"

Malfoy walked out brushing shoulders with Zabini who definitely didn't look very happy.

* * *

Unsatisfied with his last endeavour Malfoy decided to stop stalling the inevitable and put his plan into action. So, when Nott was returning to his dorm room he followed him until they were in a corridor dark enough for an ambush. Draco pushed Nott against the wall, he grabbed Nott's hands from behind to make sure he doesn't reach for his wand. Nott was smart enough not to shout out, but kept trying to break free from Draco's strong restrain. After several tries he gave up. Nott's face was against the wall, Draco's weight against him.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Nott's voice came out coarse and muffled.

"Is there something you want to tell me" Draco whispered into Nott's ears.

Nott let out a few dozen curse words before violently jerking and trying to get Malfoy off him. But Malfoy only pushed him harder against the wall.

"Don't make this difficult for yourself Nott" Draco threatened.

To his surprise Nott began to chuckle, Draco in a flash of anger pulled Nott backwards and then pushed him against the wall with force. Nott's head hit the concrete and his struggle began to weaken.

"It's not funny now is it?"

Nott didn't reply, he had his eyes closed and was completely still.

Suddenly Malfoy felt a force pull him backwards and he landed harshly on his ass a few meters away. He looked up to see Zabini pointing his wand at him.

"Holy shit" Draco let out.

He then began to laugh. This was the last thing he had expected. It was no wonder that Zabini looked so angry when he found him in his dorm.

Nott now free from his attacker pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Draco. He was bleeding, blood above his brow and a bruise on his cheekbone.

"So, you guys in some sort of team?" Draco asked.

"Let me guess that whole poisoned mead at Slughorn's party, you guys were in on it."

" Merlin, and here I was guessing Nott had enough guts to do it all on his own."

Zabini moved in closer almost letting out an offensive spell but Nott pulled him back.

"Stop pissing around Malfoy, we know you have dirty tricks up your sleeve too." Blaise spat out.

"Okay so now we're sharing secrets." Malfoy mocked.

It looked like Blaise was going to throw him a punch but Nott pulled him back again.

"Just let him Nott, I deserve it anyway"

Malfoy slowly got up, his hands in the air in surrender. The two wizards put their wands down, but Zabini still had his guard up. His fingers held on tight to his wand.

"We don't want to play your stupid game Malfoy lets get straight to the point." Nott meant business.

"We know about it, Malfoy"

For a second Draco thought that Nott was talking about Hermione but when Nott's gaze fell on his wrist where the dark mark laid his heart skipped a beat. He let out only one word.

"how?"

"We have our sources." Blaise answered.

"One of you have one too." Draco said looking straight at Zabini.

"No, we don't and it's not even the reason why we poisoned the mead." Nott explained

"We can't trust him Theo" Blaise's gaze didn't even leave Malfoy's.

Suddenly Malfoy felt like he knew less about Blaise than he did about Nott. All along it had been his friend who was a stranger.

"That isn't what this is about. Let's give him a chance."

Malfoy didn't exactly feel like he needed any sympathy from Nott and was a little annoyed that Nott was defending him after what he had done. Things were more fucked up than he had expected.

Zabini slowly nodded as if giving Nott permission.

"Slughorn's working for the Dark Lord. He is recruiting students for Death Eaters and he picked Blaise."

"What the hell are you saying?" Malfoy asked not believing a single word coming out of Nott's mouth.

"He says that we have to pick a side and its best if we choose the Dark Lord's path. He asked me too but I refused but he is adamant about Blaise. He even threatened him."

Malfoy couldn't register all this new information at once. How was it even possible and why wasn't he told anything about it.

"We know something big is going to happen soon. We know that you're in on it, Malfoy." They waited for Draco to say something. Tell them the grand plan that he knew about but all Malfoy wanted to do was give them advice.

"I think you guys are fucking crazy to refuse Slughorn. You don't understand he was not requesting you. It was a fucking death threat. You're either on their side or you're either dead."

The two boys exchanged glances. Blaise didn't look very sure but Nott looked at Malfoy and then took a step closer to him.

"We know what situation you're in Malfoy, you think you don't have a choice but you do. It's all going to end in blood shed even we follow his path, but don't you think there is a better way?"

"Don't fucking tell me about choices!" Draco screamed.

"I watched my father die and had to survive a fucking hell, you cant possibly know what situation I am in!"

The two other boys looked stunned. They probably had never seen Draco so out of control, but they hadn't seen a lot of things Draco had seen. They were just plain stupid, couldn't they see it, it was as clear as black and white.

Unfortunately, Nott hadn't given up. He tried to catch Malfoy's gaze but the last thing Malfoy wanted to do was look into Nott's naïve eyes.

"We don't have to become monks and join Potter. But can't we even try to save our own assess? I know it sounds stupid but we get to live one fucking life. And I would rather actually live it. My parents didn't live theirs and I am sure not going to waste mine."

He walked away as if he didn't want to hear Malfoy's answer. Nott's parents had been dead long before, they were death eaters but now Draco wasn't sure whether they actually even wanted to be.

Blaise just stood there waiting for Malfoy to reply.

"You believe him?" Draco asked.

"Look I know he can come off as naïve, and maybe he is naïve. He isn't like us Malfoy, he is different and he's a much better person than we'll ever be. You don't know him so let me tell you that you didn't have to hurt him, you could have simply asked, so next time don't even fucking think about it."

"I know you're in a different position Malfoy, but I believe Theo is right. Just give this thought a chance."

* * *

 **comments are appreciated!**


End file.
